Pokemon Legends Prologue
by jackdaniel0
Summary: A boy and his friend go on a journey through Unova and strange things start happening as they progress through!  Read as you see these 2 boys along with their friends go on the journey of their life!
1. The Meeting of the Pokemon Trainers

Authors Note:This book was dedicated to one of my friends in class that wrote his own story about pokemon. I guess this is a remake, only, there's A LOT more people.

Chapter 1 - The Meeting of the Pokemon Trainers

"Darn it, Chronos! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE, THEN GET YOUR BUTT TO THE LAB!" Shouted a small boy out of his house. It was a beautiful spring morning. The leaves on the trees glew with the light of the suns rise. It rustled with the wind. The grass was sparkling with its dew, dripping from end. The flowers were dancing, eating up the sun shine. This was a special day for Nuvema Town, and this boy, Jordan, along with many, MANY other people he has yet to meet, has turned 10 today. And you all know what happens when you turn 10. You get to pick your own starter pokemon!

"I'M COMING, SHUT UP!" Screamed Chronos at the top of his lungs as he raced out of his house with his pack and his pokemon Zoroark. "Jeez, how long does it take to brush that guy's hair?" Jordan complained. "No mean things to my Zoroark!" Chronos said, as he petted his Zoroark. The Zoroark purred, happy with his master petting him. "Whatever, c'mon! I can't wait!" Said Jordan as he ran off towards Professor Junipers lab. Chronos and his Zoroark followed right behind him.

The path to the lab was not very long, so the two made it. They entered the lab and was about to call Juniper when she saw them and then walked towards them. "Ah, you must be some new trainers! Please come this way." Juniper said to them. Chronos and Jordan looked at each other, and then back to Juniper, giving a nod as they followed her.

They reached the room where they got to choose their pokemon when they found another trainer that had an Oshawott next to them. "Oshaa?" The sea otter said. "Oh, hey there." Said the trainer. "Hey, nice to meet ya. I'm Jordan and this is Chronos." Jordan introduced. Juniper motioned for them to come to the table, and then they finally stood in front of their pokeballs. "Alright, pick any!" Juniper said, with a smile on her face. Jordan picked up one pokeball, and Chronos took the other.

"Heh, looks like our journey will start once we send out these babies..." Chronos said, smiling. "Alright! Let's have a practice battle outside!" Jordan said. "Good idea!" Agreed Chronos.

Looks like these 2 trainers have picked their pokemon, but what are they? And will the new trainer follow them and take a look? Only one way to find out. And that's on the next chapter!


	2. The Start of a Rivalry and Adventure

Chapter 2-The Start of a Rivalry and Adventure

Jordan, Chronos, and the new trainer were outside on the grass field behind Juniper's lab. The trainer, Jeffrey, sat on a bench with Juniper while Chronos and Jordan were on opposite sides on the field; each held Pokeballs in their hands.

"Go," the two battlers said as they sent out their Pokémon. Jordan's Pokémon got released, showing a bright flash, it morphed into a snake-and-ivy like form, and then out came Snivy! As for Chronos, his Pokémon came out. It took the shape of a small, plump pig. It was a Tepig! Each trainer and Pokémon stood still until Juniper shouted when to start.

"Let the battle begin!" Right when the two battlers heard that, Jordan and Michael gave out orders.

"Snivy, use tackle," yelled Jordan. The Snivy ran towards the fire pig, and then dived at it head-first. "Tepig, stand your ground," Chronos shouted. The Tepig took the attack, and then Snivy and Tepig skidded across the field. "Tepig, slam into him!" The Tepig rose from the ground and on to its hind legs, and then slammed its entire body onto the small Snivy. The Snivy was crushed, unable to move or attack. "Darn it! Snivy, use your tail and smack that sucker," shouted Jordan. The tail, the only thing movable, then shot straight at the pig's nose. Tepig flinched and jumped back. "Tepig, use head-butt," Chronos said. The Tepig ran towards the Snivy. "Do a barrel roll Snivy," Jordan shouted. The Snivy quickly jumped to the left, spinning around while the Tepig, surprised and confused, missed and tried stopping as it skidded across the grass. The time it took for it to recover was good for Jordan. "Tackle him!" Snivy obeyed, and then dove at the Tepig, ramming it on its side.

"Tepig, get up," shouted Chronos. Both the Tepig and Snivy could barely stand. "Tackle," shouted Jordan. "Head-butt," ordered Chronos. The two Pokémon took their leaders' commands and charged straight at each other, eager to make their master happy and to prove that they're stronger than the other Pokemon. The two hits collided, and that was it.

Both Pokemon were knocked out. Each trainer ran towards their Pokemon and picked them up. The Pokemon could barely lift their eyes and see their trainer. "Snivy, you did great," Jordan complimented. "So did you, Tepig," Chronos said. Both trainers returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs. "Not bad for a first battle," Chronos said. "Next time I won't go so easy," Jordan said. Jeffrey and Juniper stood up and walked to the trainers. "Good job on your battle. I think it's about time you two go on a journey," said Juniper. "Count me in," Jeffrey added. "Alright, that's a good idea, what do you say, Chronos," Jordan asked.

"I think I'll pass, I have work to do. See you," Chronos said as he ran off towards Route 1 with his Zoroark. "Alright then, I guess it's just you and me, Jordan," Jeffrey said. "Oshaaa," said Oshawott, happy at getting to travel with a new friend. "Ok, let's go," said Jordan. But before they could even start running, Juniper yelled "Wait! You need your Pokeballs and your Pokedex!" Jordan and Jeffrey stopped, and then looked at Juniper. "Here you go," she said. Juniper gave five Pokeballs to both Jordan and Jeffrey along with their very own Pokedex. "Remember, any time you meet new Pokemon scan it with your Pokedex, and see if you want to catch it," Juniper reminded them. Jordan and Jeffrey gave a nod, and then they ran off towards Route 1 to Accumula town.

As they traveled through the route, there were no Pokemon in sight. "Ugh, we've been traveling for at least 5 minutes and still no site of Pokemon," complained Jeffrey. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll see some sooner or later," Jordan said.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the grass. "Huh," Jeffrey and Jordan said. And out came a Pokemon. It was a Patrat! "Whoa," Jordan said. He scanned it with his Pokedex.

"Patrat, the Scout Pokemon. Using food stored in cheek pouches, they can keep watch for days. They use their tails to communicate with others. Extremely cautious, they take shifts to maintain a constant watch of their nest. They feel insecure without a lookout," The Pokedex said. "This is mine! Go, Snivy," Jordan called. "Snivy," yelled the little ivy Pokémon as it came out. "Tackle," the Snivy tackled the Patrat, but the Patrat jumped on the Snivy, crushing it. "Barrel roll and slam it with your tail!" Obeying his masters orders, Snivy quickly rolled to the side, getting the Patrat to slip off, and then used its tail to slam it at the Patrat's face. "Go, Pokeball," shouted Jordan as he threw a Pokeball at the Patrat. It hit the Patrat, and then went the countdown. Beep...beep...beep...PING! Patrat was caught.

"Yes! I caught a Patrat," yelled Jordan as he picked up his Pokeballs with his new Pokémon in it. "Congratulations, Jordan," Jeffrey said. "Thanks," replied Jordan. His Snivy was happy and smiled. Jordan returned his Snivy, and then Jordan and Jeffrey continued on to Accumula town.

As a few more minutes passed, it was nearly dark. "If we don't get to Accumula town, we're dead," Jordan said. "Don't have to. Look," Jeffrey shouted. Jordan looked at where Jeffrey pointed and then saw it: the lights of Accumula Town. "Alright," cheered Jeffrey and Jordan. They ran towards the town as fast as they could.

They finally reached the town and took a look around them. "We should stop at the Pokémon Center," Jordan said. "Good idea," replied Jeffrey. Jordan and Jeffrey searched their way around town. After about 3 minutes, they found the Center and entered. "Oh! You must be new trainers. You need a place to stay for you and your Pokemon," asked a lady at the counter. Who other than Nurse Joy would be in charge of a Pokémon Center? That's her at the counter! "Yes. You must be, um," Jordan was clueless at who the lady was. "Nurse Joy," Jeffrey said to his friend, and then walked towards the counter. He gave his Pokeballs to Joy and waved at Jordan to come. "Alright," Jordan said as he ran towards the counter and gave in his Pokeballs as well. "You two can stay in room 4," Joy said to them. She gave Jeffrey and Jordan the keys and then the two of them went in the hallway to find their room.

They finally found their room. Jordan inserted the key, turned it, and the door opened. They both stepped into their room, and looked around. There were four beds. two on each side of the room, stacked up by a ladder and pillar holding one above the other. "Dibs on the one to the left," Jordan shouted as he ran towards the bed on the left side and jumped on to the one below. "I liked top beds, anyway," Jeffrey said as he climbed up the ladder and jumped on the bed above Jordan's. "Man, this first day of our adventure wasn't so easy, but it was fun," Jordan said to Jeffrey. "Yeah, I know, but tomorrow's going to be even harder now that we arrived at Accumula Town. More towns, routes, and Pokémon are waiting, and we need to rest up for it," Jeffrey told Jordan. "What will we do on our adventure? I was never so smart at adventures," Jordan asked. "You go beat gym leaders to earn badges. There are 8total. I only know two: the Trio badge in Striaton City, and the Basic Badge in Nacrene City. The other 6 I don't know," Jeffrey said as he shook his head. He grabbed his blanket and put it over his body to get warm. "I see. What exactly do we do once we get these badges?"

Jordan was obviously curious about these new things he was learning, and he was being taught by a trainer that just started his own journey. He felt a bit embarrassed. "Once you get all 8, there are two things you can do. One of them takes place once a year, while the other, you can do any time you want. The one that takes place once a year is the Pokémon League. It's where trainers that have beaten all 8 gym leaders compete to see who's the best of the best in Unova. No doubt a lot of people will be there," Jeffrey took in a deep breath.

"The other is the Elite 4. You have to go through four master trainers. Once you've done that, you can get to the Championship. That's when you'll be titled the best of the best," Jeffrey was out of breath, and then he closed his eyes, drifting to sleep. Jordan got all the information he wanted, so he decided to go to sleep as well. Tomorrow was a big day. He needed to prepare for all the things he would face. These things, however would exceed his expectations.

Somewhere near the atmosphere, a dark portal appeared. It was ridiculously large, and out came many, many Pokémon. These Pokémon seemed different, however. Then, out came Legendary Pokémon! This was not normal, for most legendary Pokémon are the last of their species. But this would be a big event. All the Pokémon, which there were one of all, suddenly got warped to their home regions, including the Legendaries.

Sun light shone through the window at Jordan and Jeffrey. The light disturbed their eyes, so they woke up. "Whoa! Who-what-whe-" Jordan didn't remember what happened, but it took only a few seconds for him to recognize his surroundings. "Oh, the Pokemon Center," Jordan said. "Wow, nice," Jeffrey said sarcastically.

Jordan and Jeffrey got out of bed and walked out the door, and then went downstairs to the cafeteria to get some lunch. While waiting, Nurse Joy gave them their Pokemon. "There! All happy and healthy," she said with a smile. "Thanks," Jordan and Jeffrey said with gratitude. The two ordered their food, and started eating. "What should we do while we're here in Accumula Town," asked Jordan. "We should probably move on to Striaton City. That's the next city we'll meet, which also has the Trio Badge," Jeffrey said to him. "Alright, Striaton City it is," Jordan said.

Once the 2 finished their breakfast, they paid for it and then quickly left the Center. "Route 2's the way, right," Jordan asked Jeffrey, making sure. "You got it. Let's go already," Jeffrey said, laughing and then running off to Route 2. "Wait for me," called Jordan as he followed right behind him.

Earlier, about a few minutes before Jordan caught Patrat:

"Hmm," Chronos said. He was walking around the woods when he thought he saw a spark shine in the sky. "What?" Chronos tried to take a closer look, but it disappeared, straight to Striaton City. "I got to find out what that is," Chronos said. He ran as fast as he could. Even when he got in Accumula town, he skipped it and just went on and on through Route 2. He kept running. He felt is heart pounding, pounding for excitement of what Pokemon that he will find once he reaches Striaton City. If it was strong, he'd have to beat the gym leader to see if he was strong enough, but that stuff comes in the future, because Chronos was about to go capture a Pokemon!

It seems that Chronos has found a new Pokemon that he is determined to catch, but meanwhile, Jordan and Jeffrey are really far from Chronos. Will they catch up in time to witness the Pokemon with Chronos? There was only one way to find out.


	3. A legend Hidden in a Legend?

Chapter 3-A legend...Hidden in a legend?

As Jordan and Jeffrey proceeded through Route 2, the outcome was the same when they were at Route 1: No pokemon in site. "Route 2's longer than Route 1, obviously. So it means more boredom while there are no pokemon," Jordan complained, with his eyes closed. "Hey, don't worry. We'll find some pokemon, I'm sure of it," Jeffrey comforted.

Then, as if magic, a small purple cat walked out of the bushes. "Apparently, I spoke at the right time," Jeffrey said. "That one's mine!" Jordan said, about to take out a pokeball. "No way, jose! You got Patrat, so it's my turn!" Jeffrey said. "What? No! It doesn't matter about taking turns." "It matters about being nice!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine!"

"Yes!" Jeffrey took out a pokeball, while Jordan put back his. "Pokedex, ploop," Jeffrey said, as he pulled out his pokedex and aimed it at the pokemon. "Purrr," The pokemon said. "Purrloin, the Devious Pokemon. Its cute act is a ruse. When victims let down their guard, they find their items taken. They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect. It attacks with sharp claws," The Pokedex said. "Alright, go Oshawott!" The little sea otter came out of its ball, and then looked at the Purrloin. It put on a smile. "Osha!" "Alright, Oshawott. Use tackle," Jeffrey ordered. The Oshawott tackled the Purrloin.

The purrloin took the attack, but then used scratch on the little otter. "Osha!" The little otter yelped. "Don't give in, use tackle again," Jeffrey said. Oshawott used tackle, but the little cat jumped away.

Out of pure anger, Oshawott stomped on the ground, and then opened his mouth. He pulled back a bit, seeming like he would fall over on his back, but he thrusted his head forward aimed at the Purrloin. Then, water came out like water being sprayed from a hose! The water gun hit the little cat dead-center, and it fainted. "That was...watergun," Jeffrey said, as his jaw dropped. He shook his head, and then took out a pokeball. "Go, pokeball!" The pokeball hit the purrloin, and then it sucked it right in. Beep...beep...beep...Ping! "Alright, I caught Purrloin!" Jeffrey shouted as he grabbed his pokeball.

"Nice job! C'mon, let's get going!" Jordan said to Jeffrey as he ran ahead. Jeffrey followed straight behind.

Meanwhile...

Chronos was in Striaton City, looking around for the gym. He had caught new pokemon to help him beat it. "Hm..." He was looking for any signs of the mysterious pokemon. But he decided to go to the gym first.

Once Chronos found the Straiton Gym, he entered and to his surprise, the inside was a restaurant. "Hello? Where are the gym leaders?" Chronos awkwardly called out. Everyone looked at Chronos, as if he were crazy. But two waiters walked to him. "That would be us. I'm Chili, and this is Cress. We're two of the three gym leaders here." Chili introduced. "Wait, wheres the last?" Asked Chronos. "Ah, you mean Cilan. He went on an adventure with a few folks. I think they were..um..Ash Ketchum and Iris! It happened but a few days ago, maybe about 2." Cress said. "Oh, I see. Well, I'm here to challenge the you two." Chronos said. "You can pick either one of us. Come." Cress said.

Back to Jordan and Jeffrey...

As Jordan and Jeffrey continued their walk, dark clouds started to gather in the sky. "I think we should get out of here..." Jordan said, trembling. "Good id-WHOA!" Jeffrey shouted. Blue thunder flashed across the sky. Then, for a brief moment, a second or two, it landed right in front of Jeffrey and Jordan. Then, the blue lighting shaped in to some type of giant dragon-shaped pokemon. The giants glaring eyes stared down at the two puny boys. Then, as if nothing had happened, it disappeared...in to thin air. "What in the name of pickled shnouzers?" Jeffrey said. "What in the name of tripodic snippy whippy was that?" Jordan said. "I'm not sure...but we better get to Striation, and fast!" Jeffrey said. The two boys continued their walk, but this time, they ran as fast as they could.

A panpour skidded across a rock field. Then, a tepig ran straight at the water monkey. "Block it with watergun!" Ordered Cress. "Jump and use body slam!" Chronos shouted. Chronos was having his gym battle with Cress, the Water Type Gym Leader. Panpour shot out its watergun, but as Chronos ordered, Tepig jumped up, making a narrow escape, and then launched its new technique during the battle: Body Slam. The slam hit the panpour dead-on, and panpour fainted. "ALRIGHT!" Chronos shouted. "Panpour, you did great. Return." Cress said, as his pokemon returned in to its ball.

"Well done, Chronos. You earned the Trio Badge!" Chili brought the badge case. He opened it, and in side was the blue-to-red-to-green Trio Badge. Chronos grabbed it. "Yes, my first gym badge! Now I can get to that mysterious pokemon." Cress and Chili stared at Chronos. "Wait, mysterious pokemon? Did it appear with blue thunder?" Asked Chili. "Yeah, why?" Chronos asked. "Come, we'll show you." Said Chili.

Cress and Chili took Chronos to a secret underground staircase, near the dream yard. "What is this?" Chronos asked. "It's a hidden room that we discovered a few days ago. We found something VERY disturbing..." Cress said, sighing. As they finished walking down the stairs, they walked through a doorway and in to a room with many strange pictures. One side of the room had a giant P inscribed on it. The other had a N. Each side had many legendary pokemon, even more than one type. Even stranger, the P side pokemon had white eyes with a blue iris. The N side had black eyes with a red iris. "What the..." Chronos was speechless at what he was seeing.

"I'm sure you know the legend of Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem, right?" Chili asked. "Yeah...Reshiram and Zekrom are two halves of one dragon that split because of two brothers that wanted two different things. The two dragons represented Yin and Yang. Kyurem is the third in the trio, thought to have come from an ice meteor." Chronos said. "Yes, but there was something else behind that...Reshiram and Zekrom represent the Yin and Yang, yes...but they also represent something else. They represent Pure Positive and Negative energy. Kyurem, however, represents Pure Darkness." Cress said, with a worried expression. "Wait, wouldn't Negative be Darkness?" Chronos asked. "No, Positive and Negative are not good nor evil. They are just normal, only they are VERY powerful. If they fall in to the wrong hands, the results...will be destructive." Chili said. "This wasn't suppose to be revealed, but a few hours ago, a rip in space and time opened near the planet. And out it spilled many legendary and non-legendary pokemon. This is a bad sign...It means that the balance between Ying and Yang, Positive and Negative, are starting to break." Cress said. "What happens if it breaks?" Chronos didn't want to ask, but he couldn't help it.

"The two entities are already cut. This created the portal. But if they were FULLY broken...then...a giantic black hole would appear and grow, until it swallows up the entire universe. Not only that, but Positive and Negative pokemon are starting to show up around Unova because of the small cut. The fact that the cut made more legendary pokemon isn't even half its power. If it were to be harnessed, then the world will be destroyed..." Cress said.

"WHAT? No, that's impossible!" Chronos shouted. "It is true...which is where you come in. You must find Ash and warn him of this. He is the only one that can stop it, for he shows up in the legend too..." Chili said. "Got it!" Chronos said, and then he took off out the stairs and back to Striation City. He could not stop for the pokemon center. He had to keep running. Soon, he gets on to Route 3 and continues running.

Back to Jordan and Jeffrey...

They had just arrived at Striation City and took a look around. "Whoa. so THIS is a city.." Jordan said, amazed at his first-time sights. "Yep. Lets let our pokemon rest at the Center. C'mon!" Jeffrey said, as he started walking to find the Pokemon Center. "Hey, hey, wait for me!" Jordan called as he followed Jeffrey.

As soon as Jordan and Jeffrey spotted the Center, they ran in and asked Joy to heal them. "Of course!" Joy replied. The two decided to look around town. "Hm..I wonder where Chronos is." Jordan asked. "Probably went on to the next city. You did see how fast he ran, did you?" Jeffrey said. "Of course I did. I still wonder, though..." Jordan sighed, and then rested his hands behind his head, as they continued to walk around town.

Soon, a loud speaker on a lamp post started saying "Jordan and Jeffrey, your pokemon are healed up! Please come back to the center." "That's our cue." Jeffrey said, as the duo ran towards the Center. When they got in, they looked for Joy when she came in from a different room with an Audino. "Here!" Joy said, giving them their pokeballs. "The heck's that?" Jordan said, looking at the Audino. "Oh, you didn't see one before? That's our helper in pokemon centers, Audino!" Joy said, smiling. "Audii!" The Audino said. "Ooh, well, c'mon, let's get to the gym Jeffrey!" Jordan said. "Ok, ok, no need to rush."

Authors Note:I don't know where Ash is 2 days after he challenges the gym, so I'm guessing that he's where the girl snivy he catches is.


	4. What goes on at Plasma?

AUTHORS NOTE:Whenever you see this or something like this, -It means a few minutes later, or I just say it. -[]- Means meanwhile.

Chapter 4-What goes on at Plasma? 

"Let me go, schnouzer losers!" Shouted a young mysterious kid. "Not until you tell us why are you here. Why, and who, sent you?" Asked a sage of Team Plasma, Ghetsis. "I ain't telling you anything! HAH!" The kid jumped back wards and thrusted his legs forward, knocking over his restrainers. "GO!" The kid brought out a pokeball, clicked the button that made it big, and threw it in the air. He caught the ball and thrusted it in to the ground, making a flash that coverted the room. "Aargh!" The people in the room shouted, blinded by the light. Then, as the light disappeared, so was the kid, as he left without a trace. He even set the room on fire somehow. "Find him! Don't let him get away!" Shouted Ghetsis.

"Where is he?" Asked a grunt. "He couldn't have gone that far." Said another. The kid and his pokemon were hiding in air vents. "Shh, be very very quiet!" The kid said to his pokemon. "Ok!" The pokemon replied. Suddenly, a hole opened up beneath them, and they both fell. "HOLY GUACA GOOMBA FACE!" Shouted the kid as he fell and landed on the ground with his pokemon. "THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" Shouted the grunts. "Aw snoopy." The kid groaned.

...BOOM SHAKANA!

The kids pokemon used fire punch and it blasted a hole in the wall and they both jumped out, which lead outside. "Lord N will never forgive us! After them!" Shouted the grunts.

An alarm rang, all the grunts in the castle were alerted. They all charged outside and straight for the runaway kid and pokemon. "Ugh, AAAAAAARRGGHH!" Shouted both the kid and pokemon. "Ok, thats it! Fire Tsunami!" Shouted the kid. The little pokemon stopped, turned around facing towards the grunts, and then unleashed a gigantic big fire punch. He thrusted it in to the ground, which then made a tsunami of fire go straight at the grunts. The grunts fleed back to the castle, and then both the kid and pokemon ran ahead.

"What do you think of our 7th invasion to a plasma base?" asked the pokemon. "It was alright, but I still liked the 4th one better." Said the kid, smirking at his pokemon. "Hey, it wasn't my fault that pan had to drop on my head and I went bowling ballistick!" Shouted the little pokemon. "That's what I liked..." The kid said. "Well, whatever." The pokemon said, yawning as him and his trainer ran off.

The trainer and pokemon arrived at a cliff. "Looks like our ride's here." The boy said, putting on some sunglasses. "You trying to look cool again?" Asked his pokemon. "Why wouldn't I? Yo, Chimmy. Looks like we got more company." The boy said, looking over at the horizon. More grunts were coming. "Surrender yourself. You have no where to go!" A grunt shouted. "Ahem, stupid idiots! I have one place left to go. YEEEEHAAAW!" The boy shouted aas he and his pokemon jumped off the cliff.

The grunts gasped, but then, a helicopter rose, with the kid and his pokemon hanging on to a ladder. "See you later, schnouzer losers!" Shouted the kid as the helicopter flew away.

"Lord Ghetsis will not be happy..." One of the grunts groaned.

-[]-

"Whew, that was hairy." The boy said, as he climbed in to the helicopter. "I hope you did your job." Said the driver. "Don't I always? It IS what we guardians do, after all." The kid said, with a grin on his face. "Chim', return!" He said as he returned his pokemon in to his pokeball.

-[]-

"We're here!" Called Jordan and Jeffrey as they entered the gym. Cress and Chili rushed over. "Ah, you must be challengers! Please come." And again, as the leaders did with Chronos, they showed them their gym field and they both asked who they wanted to battle. "Dibs on chili!" Jordan shouted. "Then Cress is mine! Hey, isn't there Cilan?" Asked Jeffrey. "Oh yeah, a few days ago, he went on an adventure with an _interesting_ challenger he met." Chili pointed out. "Oh." Both Jeffrey and Jordan said.

"You know, we COULD make this a double battle." Cress said. "Really? Awesome!" Jeffrey and Jordan exclaimed.

Jeffrey and Jordan were prepared, and so were Cress and Chili. "Go!" Each battler shouted simultaneously. Cress' pokemon shaped in to a monkey. And then, the white flash ceased and out came Panpour!

Chili's took on the form of a monkey, too. Then, out came Pansear!

Jordan's Snivy took shape as the flash disappeared.

And finally, Jeffrey's became an Oshawott.

"GO!" The trainers shouted again, as they started their double battle.


	5. Victory!

Chapter 5-Victory!

"Flamethrower! Watergun!" Chili and Cress ordered to their pokemon. Of course, the two monkeys did as told. "Oshawott, watergun! Snivy, tackle!" Jeffrey and Jordan commanded. Oshawott repelled both the flamethrower and watergun with his own watergun, while Snivy ran towards Pansear and tackled it.

The Pansear ceaased its flamethrower, and got hit by the Snivy. Now, Oshawott only had watergun to deal with. "Pansear, use fury swipes!" Ordered Chili. The pansear did as ordered, and started swiping sharp claws at the Snivy. "No, Snivy!" Called Jordan. The Snivy tried blocking with its arms, but it only gave it more damage.

Suddenly, the snivys eyes opened with a fierce glare. It then suddenly sent out whip-like vines from it's "popped collar" and it smacked the Pansear away. "Paan!" The Pansear yelled in pain. "What the-" Chili was caught speechless.

"That was...vine whip!" Jordan exclaimed. "No time to celebrate. Oshawott, jump and water that fire sucker!" Jeffrey said. Oshawott did as ordered, and jumped from the Panpours watergun.

The Oshawott fired its watergun again at the Pansear, giving it immense damage. The Pansear was blasted, but not out of the ring yet.

"Panpour, use fury swipes on snivy!" Called Cress. The panpour swiped at the snivy with its sharp claws.

"Vine whip!" Jordan called. Snivy shot out vines just in time to meet with the fury swipes, and it forced Panpour away. "Oshawott, slam on to the Panpour!" Ordered Jeffrey.

Of course, Oshawott did as told, but instead of slamming on to Panpour, it unleashed Razor Shell! Oshawott grabbed the clam from its chest, and then it starts leaving a trail of sharp water. It slams in to the panpour, making it faint. "Oh no, Panpour!" Called Cress.

"Whoa! That was Razor Shell!" Said Jeffrey, surprised. "You learned another water type move! And I have one grass move...yay for me." Jordan said sarcastically.

"Oh boy. Pansear, use flamethrower on Snivy!" Chili commanded.

Pansear fired the flamethrower at the Snivy, and the snivy got hit. It recieved massive damage. "CRUD!" Yelled Jordan. "I got it! Razor shell!" Commanded Jordan. Oshawott fired its razor shell at the pansear, and it made it faint, too.

And the battle went to the challengers!

"HALLELUJAH!" Cheered Jordan and Jeffrey as they high-fived each other. The gym leaders returned their pokemon and nodded to each other.

They came to Jordan and Jeffrey. "Well done. You earned yourselves the Trio Badge!" Cress congratulated. With a clap, a messenger appeared, and gave 2 chests with the badges. Cress took both, and gave them to Jordan and Jeffrey.

"Yes! We both got the Trio Badge!" Cheered the duo.

Jordan and Jeffrey were in their rooms in the pokemon center, sleeping in the same positions since the last one, only Oshawott and Snivy were with them on the other beds. "So we got our first gym badge..." Jordan said, looking at it again. "Yep. This is exilirating...But we better rest up! Chronos is probably at the next city, so we better hurry." Jeffrey said to Jordan, going to sleep. "Oshaah..." Oshawott yawned. "Sni." Snivy mimiced. The two pokemon went to sleep.

"1 badge...and 7 left...something tells me this adventure will last more than a month..." Jordan said to himself, as he drifted off to sleep.

-[]-

_"I found you...Prepare to be captured!" _"Rooooaaaar!" PING!


	6. A mission

**SOOOO sorry about the shortness, brain isnt really cracking that much.**

Chapter 6 - A mission

"Back, dad!" Called the kid as he entered some type of base.

"I told you that I liked it better if you called me by my real name." The 'dad' said back.

"Doesn't mean you can't be my dad..." The kid would say.

"It still doesn't matter...That much, anyway. But have you completed your mission?" 'Dad' asked.

"Don't I always? Hope you have a harder one..." The kid said, scratching the back of his head.

"Each mission get's harder as it comes, but this one..." 'Dad' pulled out a paper and gave it to the kid.

The kid took and looked at the paper, and was surprised. "You sure?" He asked, looking up.

"Yes..."

Without uttering another word, the kid would leave the base and ran out towards the forest.

-[]-

Chronos was on his zoroark, sleeping. They woke up by a leaf that smacked against their faces. "Who-wha?" Chronos said, as he recollected his thoughts. He was on route 3, with his zoroark.

"Oh..." Chronos was asleep for a day. He had to rest, though, so he decided to keep sleeping.


	7. Poke

New feature in my RP's! Backround music to go along the major action. Yep, major action! Not by pokemon though...You'll see what I mean by stop reading this blubbery fat author's note! GO READ, DARNIT O:

Chapter 7 - Poke

Jordan woke up, to find his Snivy still in sleep. Jordan looked around, to find Jeffrey and Oshawott gone. Jordan slowly got out of bed, and then tapped Snivy on the head. "Hey, Snivy." He said.

"Sniii...Sni?" Snivy woke up to the call of his trainer, drowsy. "C'mon." Jordan gestured his hand towards the door. Snivy followed him out.

Jordan and Snivy found Jeffrey outside, training with his Purrloin. Jordan smiled, before going out the door.

"Oh, hey, man." Jeffrey waved, before continuing shouting commands at Purrloin as it did away with a boulder.

"Hey, Jeff'." Jordan waved back. And so did Snivy.

"So, ready?" Jeffrey asked, before returning his Purrloin, leaving a bad, beaten-up boulder. "Ready." Jordan said back. Jordan and Jeffrey then started towards Route 3.

MEANWHILE

"Ok, this is good."

"You sure are the crazy type."

"Duh."

The kid soon closed his eyes, taking deep, slow breaths. Then, he opened his eyes, and then, he jumped out of the copter.

"Good luck!" Called the driver, as the boy neared a hill. He waited for his chance, inching closer..and closer...and-

He kicked out his legs, and then slid across the hill, before using the momentum to jump far towards a forest, springing from trees at a great velocity, before finally springing from one tree and then ended up dashing through the skies. "WOOHOOO!" He called out, seeming to have fun from this stunt.

MEANWHILE AGAIN

Chronos was still on Route 3, with his Zoroark in his pokeball. He didn't want to push it so hard. Chronos was pretty tired, and managed to find some berries. "Alright!" He said. He tugged on one berry, but found it stuck. "Hm?" He tugged harder, not only pulling out the berry, but a beedrill. "Oh snap!" He shouted. But the Beedrill didn't move. It just stood still. "Huh? You alright?" Chronos walked closer to the Beedrill, cautious if it would try to attack him, but it didn't.

MEANWHILE AGAIN AGAIN

Jeffrey and Jordan were on the start of Route 3, walking up the road. Jordan sighed, before Jeffrey asked his friend. "What's wrong?" "Oh, nothing, just tired." Jeffrey couldn't help but smile at Jordan's laziness. "Wow, fail, man." Before Jordan could say something, a small 'static' nosie could be heard. And then, a rustling bush could be seen.

Jordan immediately jumped back, but Jeffrey didn't. "What's that?" Jordan asked. Soon, the bush rustled MUCH harder, and then out came-

-[]-

"GALVANTULA!" A grunt shouted as he threw out a pokeball. "ELECTRO-WEB!" The Galvantula shot static-charged web straight at the still flying kid. The kid kept smiling, even in danger. But a flash came from his pocket, as out came a sword. He grabbed it, and quickly cut through the web, making it explode in to nothingness.

"You gotta do more than that to get me!" The kid would say.

Suddenly, his sword would fly up. "What the-" He looked up to find a giant magnet tied to a helicopter. "Darn!" The magnet's force then grew stronger-until the belt that dangled from the force from the boy's waist started reacting to it. "Crud snip snap blubberking of crud!" He said, trying to retain the belt from the magnet's grasp. But the magnet's force proved too strong, as it too, just like the sword, had got the belt to fly up and stick to the iron surface.

Fortunately, the boy's belt wasn't used to hold up his pants as it was used to carry the pocket and pokeballs and whatever other stuff he has hooked on the belt.

The grunt that sent out the galvantula, appearing to be the commander of the army of grunts, then snapped his fingers. The pilot for the helicopter that held the magnet then dropped some bombs out of the window-straight for the boy, which had a high chance of being blown to smithereens.

"Let's see..." The commander said, narrowing his eyes at the boy.

The bombs would fall for the little boy, before the boy looked up as a reaction to the commander's statement. His eyes widened, before yelping "YEEEEP!" What looked like a worried, terrified kid then transformed in to a fun-lusting crazy jokester.

"TIME TO ROCK, BABY!" The kid shouted. [Battle Music: .com/watch?v=zKUkRgzCL44 0:45 - 1:56]

The boy quickly ran-but it seemed too late, as the bomb would hit the ground, exploding smoke would soon rise.

"Muwahahahah!" The grunt laughed maniacally. "So, the reports were wrong...better go te-" He was interrupted shortly by a black figure moving from the smoke cloud. The boy then rose, jumping from the smoke cloud, before more bombs dropped down on him.

They exploded, but the boy miraculously dodged each of the explosions, sidestepping left to right, jumping up and even sliding across the ground...which was not very painless.

"What the-" The commander said, having his breath taken away by the boy's stunning and amazing skills. The grunts quickly reacted by throwing out their pokeballs as they released diffierent types of pokemon. Patrat, Watchog, Purrloin, Liepard, Sandile, Krokorok, Krookodile, Scraggy, Scrafty, Trubbish, and Garbodor. There was a lot of them, as there were lots of grunts.

The pokemon charged for the kid, as the pilot was out of bombs.

The pokemon army threw out all kinds of attacks, ranging from minor attacks like sludge bomb, to powerful attacks like hyperbeam.

The kid then jumped towards the attack like a lunatic, ready to fight with his own fists. "OOOYEEEYOOO!" He cried as he flied through the air, drawing back his fist and then thrusting it forward at the horde of attacks.

A blitzle could be seen sliding through the ground, before firing off thunder at a Purrloin. The purrloin quickly dodged it by jumping, before somersaulting just for fun, before finally landing a scratch, right on the blitzle's forehead. "Bliiiz!" The blitzle cried out in pain.

Jeffrey would quickly take out a pokeball. The blitzle would start to get up, but Jeffrey didn't let it get the chance. "Go, Pokeball!" Jeffrey launched the pokeball straight for the blitzle, and it hit it on it's mark. The ball opened up, before sucking in the weakened pokemon with a red beam.

The pokeball landed on the ground, before shaking once-twice, and finally, three times. A noise could be heard, signifying that the blitzle was caught. Jeffrey smiled as he walked over to the pokeball, before picking it up and hooking it on his belt.

"Let's go, Jordan!" He said, before rushing off again. Jordan followed closely behind.

The boy sighed, as his eyes were closed. He opened them, before looking around. "Well, there goes the grunts..." He said. All around him was different types of pokemon, all knocked out. Even the grunts were unconscious, but the commander wasn't. "

The commander would scowl, before saying "I see...So you're not just a human."

The boy simply smiled, before saying "What a Sonic Adventure 2 Battle rip off." The boy couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

The commander was completely knocked off of the completely random and stupid comment. "Oh, c'mon! No one let's me make a ripped-off dialogue speech..."

"Well, the script writer of this movie DID wanted to make this epic scene funny...Now that I mention it, it's kinda like Kung Fu Panda 2."

"Hey hey HEY! No fourth wall breakers! Galvantula, electro-web!" The galvantula shot out a web with static coursing through it, and it headed for the boy. The commander then began to wonder, before asking "Who are you, anyway?"

The boy let the web get him, as the static started to run through his body. He smiled, and would then raise his arm up until his hand touched the web. He grabbed it, before saying, "I am Poke. Got it memorized?" Poke, with his other free hand, pointed to his head.

"Wow, the script writer is really making insane rip-offs..." The commander commented. The galvantula nodded in agreement. But then, the static that was running through the web and Poke disappeared, except for Poke's arm that was holding onto the web.

The web then seemed to have evaporated. The electricity in Poke's arm then bursted, forming a electric armor, surrounding the arm. He then ran towards the pokemon and commander, before jumping up, and thrusting his hand forward, full of electricity. "HAH!" He shouted.

"Next chapter: Who is Poke?" A grunt said standing, holding a sign that was imprinted on what he said.

A leaf would pass by, as the galvantula, commander, and Poke, in mid-air, would just stare at him.

"...WE ARE NOT EXTENDING THIS TO ANOTHER CHAPTER!" Both Poke and the commander said, punching the grunt in the face, knocking him back. "Unfortunately, the script maker is running out of ideas, so see ya'll next time!" Poke said, smiling, facing towards you. Yeah, you, the one behind the computer screen.

MWAHAHHAA FOR FOURTH WALL BREAKERS


	8. Fate has started it's path

Chapter 8 - Fate has started it's path

"UGH!"

"Zaar?"

"Yes, I'm sure I don't need...you help! And I'm obviously fine!" Grunts and groans were made after Chronos' statement, denying what he said. His zoroark would shake it's head in disapproval.

Why was Chronos groaning of pain? Because of the beedrill he's carrying! Chronos carried the injured beedrill all the way to Nacrene City. Tough muscles for a 10 year old.

It was luck that the center's Audino was coming out to gather some berries. When it saw Chronos and the beedrill, it immediately ran over.

Chronos quickly called out, "Audino! Help, please!" The audino replied by taking the beedrill and rushing to the center. Chronos and Zoroark, worried of the beedrill's 2-path fate, followed along them.

-[]-

Jeffrey and Jordan were racing each other to Nacrene City...which was still a pretty big distance to get to, mostly because of a few side tracking. Like the one that will happen right now!

*PSH!*

"OW!" Jeffrey was greeted by a tree branch that flew out of no where. It hit him right in the face, causing some pain. Jordan skidded to a shop as he watched his friend fall, landing his head on the ground.

"Where in the name of rotom's spinny top head did that come from?" Jeffrey said, covering his forehead with his hand as he got up, annoyed, in pain, and in anger. Rustling happened at a tree near them. Jordan and Jeffrey turned to see that a strange pokemon was coming staight for them. They couldn't identify it because it was too fast, and it also landed and jumped off Jordan's head. "OOF!" Jordan, like Jeffrey, fell down on the ground on his head. Suddenly, two trainers, one riding a grovyle and the other on a Blaziken, jumped out of the tree that the mysterious pokemon came from.

"It got away!" The one on the Grovyle pointed out.

"Thanks, captain obvious!" The one with the infernape would growl, angry. The one on the grovyle jumped off and went over to Jordan, to help him up. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I think so..." Jordan rubbed his forehead. "What was that, and who are you two? And what's up with the weird pokemon you got?"

"I'm Riku. And that's Omar." The one with the grovyle said, pointing to the other one. "And we're not from this region. We're from a different one called Hoenn. My pokemon's Grovyle, and Omar's is Blaziken."

Both Jeffrey and Jordan let out a "Ooooh" for finding their questions answers. "As for that mysterious pokemon," Omar started. "We don't know. We just know that it's been causing trouble," Omar looked troubled about something. "Do you know anyone named Poke?" He'd ask.

"No, why?" Jordan scratched his head, feeling pain rise. "Don't ask." Aaron left them with their final comment, as he and Omar went back on to their pokemons back, before jumping off again.

"...That was weird." Jeffrey commented.

-[]-

An electro-web was shot at Poke, before he spun around Sonic-the-Hedgehog style, making the web wrap around him but simply dissipate. As he stopped spinning, his arm was in the air, before it went down, chopping on to the galvantula's head. Since it was an electric type, the electricity didn't do anything.

"Fool." The commander scowled. Poke kicked the galvantula's head, before jumping away. "I'm just getting started." The electricity around Poke's arm ceased. The galvantula then sent out a thunder-bolt, aiming for Poke's guts. But Poke rose his leg, and stomped it back on the ground.

Rumbling was felt, before the earth in front of Poke rose up, forming a type of earth wall shield. "I rock!" Poke'd say, egotistically.

-[]-

A stomach rumbled.

"Ayayaye, you're such a kid, Ash." A girl with rather big hair would say.

"Well, it's not my fault. Battles can make you hungry!" The one who was called 'Ash' would grin. A pokemon that was yellow, and loooked like a mouse, was sitting on Ash's shoulder.

It agreed with it's trainer with a "Pika!"

"I say we eat, and then go to Nurse Joy." A third would say. This one had green hair and eyes, and was wearing fancy clothes similar to that of a butler's.

"Sounds like a plan." Ash was happy at the eating idea. "Ash, is there anything you think about other than eating?" The girl would ask.

"Of course, Iris! How do you think I win my battles? Anyways, let's eat. What do we got, Cilan?"

The one named Cilan, would answer back to Ash, "Well, I got a special meal for you guys. But we really should check on your egg and give your pokemon to Nurse Joy. They took a beating."

"Alright..." Ash, along with his friends, reluctantly went over to the pokemon center.

As they stepped in front of the entrance, the automatic doors opened-only for the mouse pokemon to instinctively jump off Ash's back, and for Ash to get crashed in to by Chronos.

They both yelped. "AUGH!"

Cilan and Iris, who were behind Ash, stepped back at the sudden surprise.

"What the-Ash! You alright?" Cilan kneeled down and helped Ash up. "Yeah, I'm fine...That was certainly a Barry moment!" Ash'd say, before Chronos got up too, helped by his zoroark. Ash saw the zoroark and gasped. Memories of Movie 13 rushed back in to his head. He knew this wasn't the zoroark he helped, because this one didn't have the lipstick feature on it's mouth.

"Ugh, hey, wa-Wait...Are you Ash?" Chronos'd ask in a serious tone, pointing to Ash. "Me? Yeah, why?" Ash was stuttering.

"If this is a fan, then boy, people are getting crazy." Iris shrugged as she made her comment.

"FINALLY! Ash, I NEED your help! But first, I gotta get some berries." Chronos rushed off, as the 3 turned their heads to see Chronos running. "...What was that all about?" Ash'd finally say, breaking the silence.

"I dunno, but let's just go in to the center." Iris would reply. They all agreed, as the mouse pokemon jumped back on to Ash's shoulder.

As they entered the center, Nurse Joy was at the counter. "Oh! Are you here for the egg?" Joy'd ask.

"Yes! I also want you to check on my pokemon, please." Ash walked up to the counter and placed his pokeballs and his pikachu on the counter.

"Of course! But it will take some time, because a injured beedrill's just entered, and I sent the one that got it here to get some berries." Joy looked down, a look of sadness on her face.

"You mean the one that left? He was such a kid, like Ash." Iris sighed. The Audino came over and picked up the pokeballs and the pikachu, before going back in to the check-up room.

"Wait, an injured beedrill? I'll go get some berries, too!" Immediately, Ash rushed out and went Chronos' direction. Iris and Cilan stayed. "A taste for helping the less...Spicy." Cilan would comment.

-[]-

"HOT HOT! SPICY SPICY!" Fire would flame out of Poke's mouth. "BAD IDEA TO ATTEMPT A FLAMETHROWER BY EATING SO MUCH TOMATO BERRIES!" He held his throat, before the fire stopped spurting out. "Ugh!" Unfortunately, the tree he was hiding behind caught on fire. "Oh crud!" Poke stepped away, before stomping the ground again.

This time, the earth rose, slanted, at the tree, making it fly straight for the galvantula. The galvantula got hit, not expecting a random flaming tree attack.

-[]-

Ash had just gathered some oran berries, before crashing in to Chronos again as he turned around. "OOF!" They both fell down, before getting up again. "Ash! I see you're helping...Hurry up!" Chronos quickly gathered up the berries that fell out of his hand, before running away. Ash followed behind quickly.

The sun started setting, before clouds suddenly covered the sky. They were black, signifying a chance of rain and lightning. Actually, the entire Unova region was covered in black clouds!

"Uh oh..." The grovyle and blaziken stopped. "Omar...This is bad." Aaron said, worried. "No kidding..."

Poke dodged a thunderbolt as he saw the clouds. "I gotta go!" He quickly ran off.

No rain, but thunder. Ash and Chronos just came in to the center, holding the berries. "We got them!" They both said at the same time. As they gave in the berries, the lightning flashed in the shape of an N.


	9. Dear Diary

**I know how weird this chapter seems...which isn't really a chapter, but it has something to do with one persons past, which is pretty obvious, and also explains some mysterious things. This has nothing to do with the story, but will reveal some secrets. Also, another reason why I wanted to write this is to see what you fans think about this. So give in reviews!**

Dear Awesome New Diary,

Wow! Today, I actually managed to learn my first attack! This is so awesome!

I never knew a human could do this. Whoa, that coming from the one with a le

gendary pokemon as a dad. Weird to think of it...But I will learn alot more, and

maybe even help people along the way! But theres still alot more to learn. And

I hope I can, with help from my pokemon friends!

From,

The one that doesn't want people to stalk them.

P.S:Multiple PS shall be put.

P.P.S:...Why the heck did dad give me a diary instead of a journal?

**Edit:Okay, I decided to stop the series here. Don't worry, this will go on, but this series of Pokemon Legends is just the prologue. There's going to be a short time skip since I've honestly no idea what to do after the N lightning event in the last chapter. Hope this doesn't despair some of you fans. What I can tell you is that this is going to probably maybe exceed 50 chapters in total of the Pokemon Legends, maybe even 100. But there will be arcs. Anyway, see you all soon in the first arc! Count that you'll see some new friends.**

Poke:It's been cool hangin' out with yall!

Chronos: See you!

Jordan and Jeffrey: Hey, don't forget about us!

Omar and Riku: Sayonara!


End file.
